


what are the trees on earth like?

by Linhardt



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (that's right I'm taking this game's universe and RUNNING with it), Character Death, Gen, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhardt/pseuds/Linhardt
Summary: "You don't have to stay here, you know," Lime said, finally. Orange immediately sat up, and started fidgeting with their hands."I know, but you looked really lonely!" Orange reasoned.And I didn't want you to be alone sad, with Cyan dead,they added in their mind.We're grieving, too.
Relationships: Implied Blue/Orange (Among Us), Lime & Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	what are the trees on earth like?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of connected with this [Among Us drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486071/chapters/64545037), but you don't need to read it to get this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :]

Orange softly hummed a melody as they made their way to the storage room of The Skeld. The halls were quiet as usual, which unnerved them a bit. But that's okay, being nervous had been the norm in the spaceship ever since White told everyone that there must have been Imposters in the ship. Orange grimaced and tightened their hold on the fuel cannister when they remembered seeing Cyan's body, their blood spilled all over the floor.

They sped up a little, rushing to retrieve fuel for the lower engine. They didn't want to think about how they always thought that everyone was friends, even if there was some rivalry between others. They shuddered at the thought of any of their fellow crewmates being a heartless killer—that's what they learned as a child anyways, that the aliens who jumped people on expeditions like these were only out for blood.

Orange briskly walked past the electrical room and straight into storage. They sighed in relief as they spotted the fuel tank sitting next to the boxes in the center, but stopped in their tracks as they found Lime sitting in front of the large window as well.

Orange silently hooked up their cannister to the tank, and quietly filled it to the needed capacity. Their heart started to hammer the longer this task took. 

Thankfully, Lime seemed to pay no attention to them, although it still made things a awkward. So, after they unhooked the cannister, carefully placed it on the floor against a metal box. Swallowing their down fear, they waddled over to Lime.

Truthfully, Lime had always been one of the friendliest people they've ever met. Yes, they were quiet and soft spoken most of the time, but they always looked out for everyone in the ship—even Yellow was fond of them.

(Orange remembered how out of it they looked when White called a meeting after finding Lime sobbing in front of Cyan's body in Electrical.)

"Hi Lime!" Orange greeted, and plopped next to them.

Lime turned their head to them, and smiled. "Hi, Orange. Filling the engines for today?" they asked, always with a soft and patient voice.

"Yep!" Orange exclaimed. "After this, I'll have to download info in Comms, which'll be boring." They pouted, and then grinned when Lime laughed a little. Downloading stuff was boring, although, they were also excited since they might be able to run into Blue in the communications room, where they usually were.

The two sat in silence for a while. Orange kept looking over at Lime, only to see them fixated past the glass pane. The former huffed and leaned their head against their hand. They liked stargazing too, but it was just getting really boring in there. (To be fair, they only really liked stargazing together with Blue.)

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Lime said, finally. Orange immediately sat up, and started fidgeting with their hands. 

"I know, but you looked really lonely!" Orange reasoned. _And I didn't want you to be alone sad, with Cyan dead,_ they added in their mind. _We're grieving, too._

Lime looked at them and gave them a big, wobbly smile. They then turned back to the window and replied, "...thank you."

"Don't mention it," Orange chirped, looking at their hands and crossed legs. "It wouldn't be good if a fellow crewmate was sad, right?"

"Yeah..." Lime nodded, barely. Orange nodded too, but quickly regretted their decision to nod so harshly. Also, they were also getting restless, as they still had tasks they still needed to do. However, friends came first!

After a while, Lime spoke up. "You know I was born and raised in Colony Sagittarius, right?"

Colony Sagittarius was one of the 12 Colonies made on the moon, after scientists discovered that it was indeed inhabitable. After many years, the Colonies grew in population tremendously, especially since certain parts of Earth became entirely unsuitable for humans. Eventually, the Colonies became overcrowded as well.

Besides, that was why both of them were on The Skeld in the first place—to find out if Polus was actually habitable.

"Yeah, I know." It was one of the first things they knew about Lime, as their birthplace was listed in the files about them.

"What is Earth like?"

Orange's mind stopped moving. "You've... never been to Earth?"

Lime shook their head. "No," they replied under their breath, loud enough for Orange to just barely hear it.

"Hey, that's okay!" they assured Lime, waving their hands. "I mean, Black has never been to the Moon even though they really want to, so—"

"Orange," that shut them up, "what are trees on Earth like?"

Orange slowly lowered their hands. "Trees?" they questioned.

When Lime stayed silent they sputtered, "I—I mean...! Trees on Earth are BIG! I know that there's this one type of tree that has red wood and is really tall! Like I've seen a picture of one before and the wood part just goes," they motioned their hands on top of each other with their palms touching, "WOOSH!" and quickly moved them vertically in opposite directions.

Lime laughed lightheartedly. "Oh, you mean the redwood tree?" Orange nodded excitedly. They didn't really remember what it was called, but it had to be it because they remembered it having red wood. They liked how simple the name is, it's easier to remember than a name like "Pendunculate" or something like that.

"I don't think they exist anymore though. The big ones, I mean," Orange commented. They were sure that since this was such a popular tree, people must have grown it elsewhere, right?

"Yeah... it's sad that it would have been all burned to the ground. I'd loved to see it."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

After a few seconds, Orange finally stood up. "Well, I hope you didn't mind me talking! I'll go finish up my tasks now."

Lime looked up at them with another of their small smiles. "It's fine, it's greatly appreciated. You said that I was lonely, too. It's only natural to help a friend out."

_A friend, huh?_ they wondered, as they made their way to the the fuel cannister. Those words left a stale taste in their mouth, since they had been thinking about who would potentially betray everyone in the ship. "Yeah, it is."

Before Orange left the room with the cannister in hand, they called out, "I hope you have a nice day, Lime!"

When they heard Lime reply with "You too!", they strided to the lower engine, always accelerating their pace when walking past the electrical room. They caught a glimpse of Black entering that room, but payed no mind to them.

Besides, the sooner they get this done, the sooner they could see Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes these two based on my actual Among Us OCs w names and stuff and yes I will actually cry if you're interested about them
> 
> You can yell at me on Twitter !
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galo_de_lion)
> 
> [Art Twitter](https://twitter.com/_nuggete)


End file.
